1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a lamp chamber of a vehicle lamp provided therein with a light shielding shade that prevents exposure of a light source.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 12 illustrates a conventional headlamp in cross section.
In FIG. 12, the reference numeral 1 represents a lamp body, the reference numeral 2 represents a front lens and the reference numeral 3 represents a parabolic reflector. A lamp chamber defined by the lamp body 1 and the front lens 2 accommodates the reflector 3; and a bulb 4 serving as a light source is installed in the reflector 3 and secured therein. Furthermore, a light shielding shade 5 is secured to the reflector 3.
As shown in FIG. 13(a), the light shielding shade 5 comprises a shade body 6 and a leg 7 which are integrally formed. The shade body 6 shields a part of the light from the bulb 4 so as to contribute to forming a light distribution, and the leg 7 substantially horizontally extends toward the rear of the shade body 6. The light shielding shade 5 is usually formed by a combination of the processes of drawing, cutting and bending a thin metal plate made of an iron alloy or the like. When the light shielding shade 5 is installed, the leg 7 is set so as to penetrate a leg insertion hole 3b (a cut portion provided in a bulb insertion hole 3a) of the reflector 3; and an L-shaped bent portion 8 at the rear end of the leg 7 is secured with a screw 9 to a predetermined position on the rear surface of the reflector 3. Thus, the light shielding shade 5 is installed in a cantilever fashion.
FIG. 13(b) shows another type of a light shielding shade 5A. This shade 5A comprises the shade body 6 and two legs 7a and 7b which extend from the shade body 6. Ends of the extending portions of the legs 7a and 7b are crimped on the rear surface of the reflector 3; as a result, the light shielding shade 5A is secured thereon.
The headlamp that includes the foregoing light shielding shade 5, however, requires the screw 9 for mounting the light shielding shade 5. Therefore, the problem is that it requires an increased number of elements and it also requires a complicated process for mounting the light shielding shade 5 on the reflector 3.
Since the light shielding shade 5 is supported by one leg 7 in the cantilever manner, the light shielding shade 5 tends to vertically vibrate while the vehicle is running. Thus, another problem is that the leg 7 tends to suffer fatigue failure, causing deviation of light distribution of the bulb of the lamp.
On the other hand, the headlamp that includes the light shielding shade 5A requires a complicated process for securing the two legs 7a and 7b. Since the two legs 7a and 7b cause dimming, the problem is that effective use of the light is prevented.